Sedger
The Legend of Sedger Sedger... a name few know and yet also don't understand. Sedger is a creature born out of a forced combining of a Drentid, a female morpher named Suro, a Gorgax named Bruk'quaver, and a Bati named Xantiz. Sedger was created for one purpose. This purpose has already been completed, and now lives a happy life with his family. ''Summary Sedger resembles traits of four known creatures, he looks like a pitch black version of a Drentid. He has the ancient Gorgax form of magic known as Midsol. He has corrupt Xixstix from Bati's, and has morphing abilities of Morphers. In truth he is actually made up of all of these creatures. Sedger was created by the binding of the four species. The Gorgax Bruk'qauver, the Bati Xantiz, the Morpher Suro,and a Drentid. Along with these creatures,Sedger was also given an object as old as time. A artifact from the other world known as the Heart of Order. The Heart of Order is a object that contains pure order from another world, time ripples at it's touch, and is forever fused into Sedger. This heart is the key to Sedger's god like power. 'Wraith Sedger Wraith Sedger hunts down all forms of life, his anger controlling his mind and like an animal strikes down everything that annoys him. Mainly he goes after those who anger him. His powers are greatly increased because of his mind no longer being self controlled. Only a satisfaction of anger or a voice of reason can bring Sedger back to normal. Demonic Sedger' Though if Sedger ever eats a randomocity fruit as Wraith Sedger, something horrible can happen. The curse from the Evil One will trigger and the Evil One himself will control Sedger as he becomes Demonic Sedger. Causing choas and destruction across the lands hoping to gather souls. Luckily this has never happened...yet. Though when it does he'll hunt the strongest of warriors and slay innocents. Story of The Dend Shadow ''~This is a long read,that explains why and how Sedger was created.~ Long ago, Seven Divine Gods appeared into the universe and created their own world. One of these divine gods was Rhul'krin, the Divine God of War. From his blood he created the world of Rackni and it's harsh blood thirsty monsters. With the satisfaction of his world, he watched as the creatures competed for sentience. Relents began to come out on top proving their worth to their god. Yet this time of peace did not last for the god, as a great evil approached him. A void of darkness came to tell Rhul'krin that his purpose is false and that what he created will be his destruction. This lead to this ancient evil telling Rhul'krin the true meaning of "life". With the purpose of life spoken,the evil left and the seed sprouted. The words clung to the mind of Rhul'krin like a tumor. It drove him to hate and insanity,destroying his holy presence as a Divine God. He slowly died and was reborn into a horrid creature of darkness known as the Dend Shadow. As a god, he toke full control of this collection of demonic souls filled with hate. He was insane by this point,and an idea formed into his head that he must kill all life to save it. The monster had already began to spread it's horrid shadow from Rackni,as it seeped into the universe that threatened to choke life. A Drentid was sent from it's holy domain to stop this threat before it got worst. The Drentid seeked the aid of the wise,and powerful Gorgax Council. The council bickered and ignored the possibility that a god became a part of the Dend Shadow. One member, a Gorgax named Bruk'quaver suggested they remove the Heart of Order from it's place and use it to deafet the Dend Shadow. The council ignored Bruk'quaver,and agreed to help the Drentid only for a short time due to the Demon war. The Council toke out two staves,and instructed as to where to find shamans to wield them. One shaman was an expert, a Bati by the name of Xantiz. His powers of Corrupt Xixstix would help in their plan,but they would also need another Shaman. They instructed Xantiz to head to Rackni and train a Relent to the ways of a shaman,for a Relent was of great importance to the plan. While all this was taking place, Bruk'quaver had sneaked away where he would travel to the Heart of Order. The heart was what allowed his people to live,but a god taking over the body of the Dend Shadow was everything to be worried about. The Drentid learned of Bruk'quavers departure, and formed his own plan. The Drentid followed the Gorgax and told him of his plan. He knew that whatever the council where up to,it would not permenantly remove the Dend Shadow,and devised an idea with the Heart. Bruk'quaver agreed with the plan of "Lux Combining" but pointed out they needed two others. The Drentid said Xantiz would be good,and a morpher that would be showing up soon. Bruk'quaver was confused and thus waited with the Drentid. Much time has past,and a morpher did arive,a female teen by the looks named Suro. She seemed to be on the run,and the Drentid approached her. After a bit of conversation,the morpher found this all stupid and tried to get away,forcing the Drentid to drag her with them. With the heart and morpher,the Drentid and Gorgax left to the world of Rackni. After two weeks of preparation the trio arrived on Rackni,the day that the Drentid said "The Dend Shadow would first appear in the light". They found the remaining council waiting,prepared at the shrine of Rhul'krin where they predicted he'd appear from. Xantiz was busy training for the two weeks with a young female Relent named Luzkrath,an intelligent and fast learner. The council explained their plan,that with the staves of Time and space, with the first wielder being born with Corrupt Xixstix,and the second a form of life created by the god. They could control the Dend Shadow for a few seconds,allowing them to open a portal into the Enthreal Realm where there was no escape. The plan seemed difficult yet full proof. Yet the Drentid knew the flaw. The Dend Shadow continued to grow in power and would one day destroy the realm and escape. The Drentid told Xantiz of his plan. Xantiz was skeptical at first,but agreed to it. Suro over time accepted the plan, mostly because the Drentid gave her no choice. With the preparations of the shaman and his apprentice,they waited for hours,until the sun began to sink. It was then the world became black as night,and a mouth bigger then the sky appeared. The Dend Shadow was prepared,but slow. His insane mind did not fully grasp the threat of the others. The shamans prepared their staves, saying the verses to open the portal. The Gorgax council kept the Dend Shadow distracted,the world shoke and cracked with it's power as it blew them away. The staves began to light up and a rip through the air formed a portal that showed great force. It sucked in the Dend Shadow,no matter how much the former god resisted. It seemed impossible,yet the Dend Shadow was sent into the Enthreal Realm and the portal closed. It seemed like a miracle it went off without a problem. The Drentid then assembled the three and they began the ritual. Bruk'quaver toke out the Heart of Order,it was the size of a large pumpkin. He toke off his robe and wrapped it around the heart,then set it on the ground. Suro and Xantiz simply watched as the Drentid carved runes around the Heart. When a circle was completed the runes began to glow an unnatural color. When all was said and done,the Drentid ordered the others to come near the Heart. The Drentid cast a spell,and the four of them all glowed along with the runes, a bell could be heard in their ears as they began to feel as if they were dieing and being reborn multiple times. Their bodies began to disappear and a light in the robes grew brighter then any sun. A flash of light blinded what remained of the council and Luzkrath. The runes became dull,and were steaming hot. The four were gone and it all seemed...grim. Luzkrath approached the dead circle,and looked at the robe,to see something move. A tiny head popped out,that was as black as a morpher. The head looked up at Luzkrath to reveal a pair of eyes that constantly changed color as if it was some form of color race. The eyes settled on the color of a dark blue and the head tilted as it looked up at Luzkrath. The Relent cleared her throat and asked the creature who it was. The head came out of the wrapped robes,revealing a small creature with long arms and a pair of claws that resembled the color of the eyes. It had stubby legs,unfit for anything and a short stubby tail. The creature spoke in a child like voice, it tripped over it's words saying nonsense, mostly in words the Relent did not understand. The child then began to repeat the first word it said "sedger...sedger...sedger..." the creature then pointed to itself and said "Sedger". Luzkrath was greatly confused "Sedger...is that your name?" she asked. Sedger nodded and then foated into the air. Luzkrath could not feel it,but the remaining council members could feel the power of Sedger radiate greatly. Sedger instantly then put on the robes of Bruk'quaver, being far too large for him. Sedger simply looked Luzkrath in the eyes,and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. For many years Sedger began to learn his purpose,and feel his power grow as he gained more control of his powers. He followed his tenants blindly as he became a dull,lifeless being waiting for the day the Dend Shadow would return. Later in his life he had discovered the love of his life Karu. It was only 23,367 years later that the Dend Shadow did return and he went to Rackni immedietly. A whole mess of things had happened on the side with all these characters like Lutiq and their ordeals with the Dend Shadow's return and it's effect on the universe as darkness had alreadys swept throughout the universe. But this did not matter,only the battle that was to come. The Dend Shadow had already opened the portal,his large arms like a arm of the galaxy attempted to make it's way out. Sedger rammed into the former god,closing the portal and an epic battle ensued. The Dend Shadow had grown in power over the years,too much power. It's source was unknown but something to be worried about. Many hours passed as Sedger felt his power draining as he could not defeat the Dend Shadow. It was only when the unthinkable happened. The Heavenly Light, the opposite of the Ancient Evil arrived to burn away the Dend Shadow and kill him. With their combined power,they were successful and the light then left when it's duties were done. Sedger's purpose was complete, yet something was not happy. The Ancient Evil appeared and began to tear away at Sedger in fury. Sedger's body became weak and transparent as the bodies of the four were taken out of him. Yet it was when he attempted to kill them all, that the Heart of Order took back control of Sedger,giving Sedger his own body and drove back the Evil. Sedger quickly fled,getting the others out. The Ancient Evil was not defeated,but Sedger was satisfied with the completion of his purpose and went on to start his family with his love. Sedger's Family ~ A short version of a long set of rps between Manix and Kitsu/Jara/Wulfuh/Pikminbulbmin101~ This story starts with Sedger meeting one day an eclipse demon doe by the name of Karu.Karu was trying to get away from her "mate" Grey.After a brief introduction, Grey shows up saying Karu should come back.In a moment after they leave Sedger hears sounds of screams and angry shouts.Sedger investigates to find Karu being beaten by Grey.Karu's tail was ripped off and her face injured with claw marks.Sedger, following his tenants, grabbed Grey's hand before he striked again.Blue flames erupted from Sedger's hand as Grey was set ablaze in blue flame,the fire licking at his silver pelt.Sedger is burning Grey's soul to oblivion to burn for eternity.After the fire dies out,Grey's pelt is a dark ashy grey,his eyes pale and his pupils gone.Sedger then went to check on Karu,and was able to reattach her tail.They end up in a discussion and Karu reveals how she has stubby claws,unfit for hunting.After their talk,they part ways.Karu being glad her "mate" Grey now dead.After a period of time passed.Sedger heard an odd noise.He went to see what it was,finding out it was Karu who tryed using her jaws to catch prey,failing.Sedger asks if Karu is alright.She brings up the issue with her undeveloped claws.Sedger thinks for a moment and brings up his idea of finding a magical artifact.He could take the magic from the artifact to give to Karu so he can teach her to use elemental claws.Just then a eclipse demon by the name of Sam comes in to ask if he could help and what they're looking for.Karu tells of how they need to find a magical artifact,unknowingly she draws the shape of an artifact with her paws on the ground.Just then the magical artifact became real and was perfect for what they needed to do.As Sedger prepared to remove the magic from the artifact,Sam just vanished(shrugs) and Sedger started to move the white magic essence into Karu.Sedger was doing a strange chant which moved the essence into Karu,it entered through her chest and her pelt color turned white and her eyes light green.When this was done Karu also had a heart mark on her chest where the magic entered.Though it turned out the artifact had a spirit in it(shrugs) and posessed Karu,revealing her name to be Chevara spirit of Creationism and beauty.Sedger threatened the spirit if she did anything to Karu,and Chevara mentioned how she was a good spirit.Sedger then allowed the spirit to stay in Karu as long as she didn't intentionly do anything,or try to posses her again.Chevara mentioned though that the changes to Karu's color and the heart mark couldn't be removed.When the spirit gave Karu back control her eyes turned green.After this Sedger didn't tell Karu about the spirit,and said she was just unconcious with the transfer of mana.Sedger then taught Karu how to use element claws,Karu's claws were holy claws.after thanks Karu rubs against Sedger as thanks.When Karu left a female honey badger named Rateru came up behind Sedger saying that Karu digs him.Sedger not knowing anything of modern culture didn't understand what she ment and what she says afterwards.After trying to not avail Rateru just left.After a moment of Sedger being puzzled by what Rateru ment, a baby goat,bird,cat,crocodile thing named Lionpaw flew down infront of Sedger.The baby then turned Sedger's robe into the color of Karu's current pale yellow/white color.The baby turned Sedger back and spoke of how Sedger didn't know the power of positive emotions.Sedger tried telling Lionpaw that to have emotions makes the person weaker and have less control over themselves.Even if the curse of the Evil One gave Sedger the one emotion of anger.Lionpaw then speaks in riddles of how there are emotions that are good and that Sedger has one he doesn't know about.After that Lionpaw vanished.As moments passed as Sedger tought over the words of Lionpaw,a red rose appeared from the wind landing next to Sedger,he looked to the direction it came from and saw Karu.He waved and then went back to thinking.Karu waves back,blushing.Strangely the heart make on her chest starts to glow a faint pink.Sedger notices Karu's odd behavior and asks if she's alright.Karu answers she's fine,the pink heart mark on her chest growing more pink.Sedger then remarks to the heart on her chest not glowing pink before.Sedger looks directly at the heart on Karu's chest and clutches his chest as he feels something he never felt before.Like a fire spreading smoke across his entire body.Karu comes over to Sedger and asks if he's alright.Karu then places her paw on Sedger's shoulder.And in that moment,Sedger opened his eyes in shock.He realized that Karu loves him,and that he loves her.In this realization,the Evil One(By speaking through Sedger) tries to get Sedger to back away from this emotion.The Evil One even goes to say that he needs to kill Karu.Sedger in anger at this says he won't because he loves her.After much of a battle of words.Karu comes over to Sedger,the Evil One starting to freak out.Karu words Karu says how she loves him since he freed her from Grey.And soon after she kisses Sedger,the Evil One now quiet.Sedger and Karu now with a relationship.After a certain amount of time(Perhaps two weeks) Lionpaw comes to Sedger speaking of riddles about two innocent souls,one to look out for and one to feel safe around.Sedger does not understand what Lionpaw means and Lionpaw vanishes soon after.As Sedger tries to figure out what Lionpaw meant,Karu is seen walking ahead.They both meet up and Sedger asks of how well Karu is doing with her elemental claws.Karu says they've helped her allot and has also learned many more spells in the practice of holy magic.Sedger then reveals how lionpaw has given him a strange riddle.After explaining it to Karu,she says how she got a similar riddle from Lionpaw.Lionpaw then shows up infront of them,speaking of more riddles.Sedger and Karu decide to investigate these riddles for when they'll be useful.Then a cry of help for heard and they rush to it.Karu runs ahead of Sedger to stop right at the edge of the cliff.Just then a black Eclipse Demon with Amber eyes jumps down from the trees and pushes Karu off.Luckily Karu had her elemental claws out so she was holding on.Sedger in an instant helped Karu up and had the black eclipse demon against a tree.Sedger held his claws at the eclipse demon's throat.The eclipse demon said how they've entered his territory and he would fight to protect this.At the sound of this Sedger releases the eclipse demon saying how over dramatic he was when it came to his territory.Sedger explains that he and Karu were looking to the cry of help.Just then the cry of help is heard again,but coming from the sky.A Bali Mynah swoops down and pecks at Sedger's head thinking he was harming the eclipse demon.Sedger felt no pain but the eclipse demon told the bird he was not harming him.He revealed the name of the bird was Sora and how she cries the word help alot for some reason.Sedger then says farewell and him and Karu leave.Sora pretending to be Sedger repeated the word farewell,the eclipse demon told her to stop and Sora said "Fang! Fang!" revealing the eclipse demon's name to be Fang. Karu seemed to be a bit jumpy from nearly falling off the cliff,so Sedger said they should stop for the day and continue tomorrow.Though just then karu started going through a special phase.(This next part will not be shown and will be skipped)Fast Forward to a few hours later,Karu and Sedger where in his home.Gorgax ruins set in a cave at the peak of a mountain.After some privacy Karu randomly went outside and gathered a large collection of moss.She lay it in the corner of the ruins and layed there in a odd position.She didn't even know what she was doing,yet started to feel odd.(This next part is also cut out)In another few hours Karu and Sedger were parents to four Eclipse Demon Hybrid Children.They looked like normal Eclipse Demons yet had blue and black colors.Sedger named them Seiro,Vaolis,Vroil, and Frinda. ''Trivia'' *Out of the four species that make up Sedger,Suro is a female. *Sedger used to follow three Drentid tenants that made him aimlessly wonder. Stalking the dead, protecting innocent souls, and protecting bonds. *The Heart of Order has an unexplained history. Some say it contains all the order from another dimension, yet is also linked to the world of Xibage, homeworld of the Gorgax. *Sedger is very powerful due to the Heart of Order, giving him god like power. *Sedger as stated has an odd habit to stalk areas of where people die, this is part of a Drentid Tenent that Sedger must follow. *A randomocity fruit is not the only thing that turns Wraith Sedger into Demonic Sedger. If Wraith Sedger is near a Evil One statue,he will become Demonic Sedger as long as he's close to the statue. *Manix25 is finished with Mascots,but will keep up the Sedger page as he is quite memorable for all his experiences with others. Category:Mascot Category:Hero Category:Hybrid Category:Manix25 Category:Morpher Category:Dronoax Category:Demigod Category:Male